He told her so
by Novacaine soul
Summary: "You aren't worth less than any of those three girls out here. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." In which Reyna thinks of herself lower than Nico thinks appropriate just because she hasn't found her perfect match. But this was Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, she doesn't need anybody to shine.


**A little one-shoot about Reyna/Nico friendship bc brOTP forever. A bit OOC, I'm afraid.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

_"__You aren't worth less than any of those three girls out here. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." / In which Reyna thinks of herself lower than Nico thinks appropriate just because she hasn't found her perfect match. But this is Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, she doesn't need anybody to shine._

* * *

There are times when Nico notices the sadness and longing in Reyna's eyes. It happens (usually) when the blue team wins at Capture the Flag, and both of the captains, Percy and Annabeth —it's always them, isn't it? They just can't give up on the spotlight— share a passionate kiss and Reyna's eyes seem hurt.

And Nico knows— or at least he thinks he does.

* * *

There are times when Nico sees Reyna walking away and looking in every other direction but Jason's (which is Piper's too, of course). They are always together, aren't they? They just don't have space for anyone else.

And Nico realises he was wrong— but now he is sure he knows.

* * *

There are times when Nico has a momentary and brief view of Reyna's tears whenever his sister and Frank are holding hands. Nico is happy for them, but they seem to be even happier than anyone in this damned camp. They don't notice how perfect they look, do they? (_They just make other people look so pathetic and miserable_).

And Nico finally understands he was wrong all along— and he will probably be always wrong.

* * *

"Do you think anyone will love me the way they love them?" She asks, and Nico knows exactly what she's talking about.

Reyna would still be Reyna with or without a boyfriend, he thinks. But sometimes, people need just a tiny little bit amount of love —and he probably knows about that more than Aphrodite and Cupid together do—, even if they are the most strong-willed praetor of Rome.

Or a son of Hades.

"I don't know," he whispers back.

Because, although Reyna deserves it, love is cruel and painful and not always good for all those who crave it.

* * *

So Nico just sits with her at breakfast, lunch and dinner and every other minute of the day (when they both feel like it).

He says nothing, but he knows Reyna wouldn't appreciate it. They are so much alike that it's actually painful.

They both had had their hearts broken in the hands of love.

* * *

He speaks once.

"You aren't worth less than any of those three girls out here. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

And he leaves.

* * *

He doesn't notice the look Reyna gives him as he walks away.

* * *

Nico knew that maybe Annabeth was a Greek Princess, but Reyna was a Roman Empress.

_So he told her._

* * *

Nico was aware that maybe Piper possessed the beauty of a Queen, but Reyna possessed the bravery of a Praetor.

_So he told her._

* * *

Nico (reluctantly) accepted the fact that maybe Hazel was worth gold and precious gems, but Reyna was worth the whole Roman Empire.

_So he told her._

* * *

And many, many years later, Reyna is an old lady —she resembles a queen, really— who still hasn't found someone that loves her like Percy loves Annabeth, like Jason loves Piper, like Frank loves Hazel.

But it's okay. Because Nico loves her, if only as his companion and as the only one who understands. And, most important, she loves herself.

After all these years, people still respect her and treat her like a queen —Nico says that's because she is one. She just moves her hand dismissively— and, at one point, she realised.

She is a Roman empress, with the bravery of the best praetors and she is worth the whole Empire, what am I saying, she is worth the whole world.

Because this was Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter and the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, and she doesn't need anybody to shine.

She already has her own light.

_And he told her so._


End file.
